Jan Rabson
| birth_place = East Meadow, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | residence = Salt Spring Island, British Columbia, Canada | occupation = Voice actor, actor | yearsactive = 1982–present | othername = Stanley Gurd Jr. | website = http://www.pagesixteen.com/jan.htm }} Jan Rabson (born June 14, 1954) is an American voice actor and actor. Rabson was born in East Meadow, New York. Jan's voice has been heard on thousands of commercials, films, TV shows and animated films and series. For many years, Jan was a member of Johnny Carson's "Mighty Carson Art Players", performing in on-camera sketches as well as providing the voices for answering machines, cash registers and other inanimate objects for Johnny's sketches. One of his more famous roles included providing the voice for Larry Laffer in Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! and Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail!. Most recently, Jan's voice can be heard in all of the Pixar Cars Toons shorts as well as Toy Story 3, Up, WALL-E and many more. In some of his anime dubbing and on-camera work, he used the name Stanley Gurd Jr., and is best known for voicing Tetsuo Shima from Akira (the Streamline dub for Orion Pictures) under that name. He is also the voice of video game character Larry Laffer of Leisure Suit Larry fame and Horse from the preschool series Slim Pig. In 1988, Rabson was the very first contestant & champion on Blackout. He recently reprised his role of Tetsuo Shima for AficionadosChris' review of Akira. Personal Life Rabson resides in Salt Spring Island, British Columbia, Canada and divides work between Los Angeles and Vancouver productions. Filmography * Akira (Streamline Pictures English dub) – Tetsuo Shima, Eiichi Watanabe, clowns, cops, others * Aladdin and the Magic Lamp (Samuel Goldwyn Co. English dub) – Grand Wazir * Black Magic M-66 – newscaster talking with Leakey * Bratz: Super Babyz – Tuber * G-Force: Guardians of Space – Hoot Owl (Hooty), Dr. Brighthead, Computor * Where's Waldo? – Additional Voices * The Why Why Family – Max (credited as Stanley Gurd Jr.) * The Wings of Honneamise – guy with glasses at funeral Domorhot * Street Fighter II V – coke thug with red hat (episode 9), Han (episode 11) * Mobile Suit Gundam – Movies by Streamline Pictures as others * A Bug's Life – Axel, additional voices * Monsters University – Additional voices * The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin – Mr. Feather, Scientist, Captain, Jack, Various Sailors, Various Male Penguins (uncredited) * GeoTrax - Victor * Toy Story 3 – Sparks * Horton Hears a Who! – Town cryer * Despicable Me 2 – Additional voices * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic – Mulia Mild, Wind Rider * Justice League – Professor Elrich * Monsters, Inc. – Sushi Chef * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest – Avery, Donaldson * The New Yogi Bear Show – Additional voices * What's New, Scooby-Doo? – Wormian #3 * Animaniacs – Charleton's Father, Director * Pinky and the Brain – Farmer, Referee * The Lorax – Additional voices * James Bond Jr. – Goldfinger, Oddjob, Jaws, Dr. No, Gordo, The Worm, Skullcap * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Kerma * Quest for Zhu – Zhu Fu, Mangawanga * Inside Out – Additional voices (uncredited) * Minions – Additional voices * Vamp – Additional voices * Starchaser: The Legend of Orin - Additional voices References External links *Jan Rabson home page * Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:People from East Meadow, New York